Haikyuu! Next generations
by Hikari335
Summary: Este fic narra la vida de los hijos de los personajes de Haikyuu! desde su punto de vista. Yaoi. ACLARACIÓN: NO es MPREG, en este fic es posible que dos hombres puedan embarazar a una mujer, si esta dona su vientre.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, mi nombre es Kageyama Akane, tengo 16 años, y voy a segundo año de la preparatoria Karasuno. Mido 1,78 cm, mi cabello es color anaranjado, lacio y largo, tengo ojos azules, y soy hija de Kageyama Tobio y Hinata Shoyo, dos voleibolistas profesionales, ¿y les digo algo? ¡son unos idiotas! O mejor dicho ¡unos idiotas del voleibol! Enserio, es en lo único que piensan las 24 horas del día, ¡es agotador! Voleibol, voleibol, voleibol… ¡cansa! ¿y les digo otra cosa…?

¡ODIO EL VOLEIBOL!

Bueno, no es que lo ODIE con toda mi alma, después de todo soy la armadora oficial del equipo de voleibol femenino de Karasuno, gracias a mis padres juego este deporte desde… ¡que aprendí a caminar! Y voy a admitirlo, tengo talento, ¡pero ni en sueños me dedicaré al voleibol como mis padres! Me insistieron TANTO para que jugara, que al final terminé odiando el voleibol. No se confundan, son mis padres y los quiero, pero… ¡a veces son muy despistados! Una vez cuando tenía seis años fuimos a ver un partido, obviamente de voleibol, y cuando terminó, ¡me olvidaron en las gradas por estar hablando del partido! ¡y lo peor de todo es que me fueron a buscar una hora después! ¡UNA HORA DESPUÉS! Y ni hablar de cuando me vino la regla, que horrible recuerdo…

¿saben? Muchas veces en la escuela media me han criticado por tener dos padres y no un padre y una madre, me han dicho cosas como "tus padres son gays, que asco" o "uy, pobrecita, no tiene madre, y sus padres son gays, que mal ejemplo" y la verdad, hay veces en las que quisiera tener una madre, una hermana mayor, o una chica en la familia que me entienda y que me ayude en situaciones como cuando me agarran esos "cambios de humor" como les dice mi padre Tobio, por suerte tengo a mi tía Natsu, quien muchas veces me ha ayudado con temas de la adolescencia, pero no la veo muy seguido, pero bueno, tampoco es que me considere muy "femenina" como dicen mis compañeras de clase, me refiero a que en mis dieciséis años de vida jamás toqué un labial, ni tampoco un esmalte, ni nada que tenga que ver con maquillaje, odio usar vestidos y faldas, de hecho odio que el uniforme de las chicas tenga que ser si o si con falda, enserio ¿no puedo ser como el de los chicos?.

Aaaahh, se me olvidaba, tengo un hermano menor, Kageyama Hiro, otro idiota del voleibol, está en primer año, y como yo está unido al club de voleibol masculino, es bloqueador central. Heredó la baja estatura de mi padre Shoyo, para ser más exacta mide 1,63 cm, su cabello es color negro y despeinado, y al igual que yo tiene ojos azules. Es increíblemente molesto, y al igual que mis padres, voleibol es lo único que piensa las 24 horas del día, hasta pienso que algún día se tatuará un cuervo en la espalda como mis padres. Mi hermano es el fan número uno de mi padre Shoyo, ama esa frase de "sé que soy pequeño, pero puedo volar", es la frase que lo inspira a seguir adelante, ya que muchas veces le dicen que jamás podrá jugar voleibol de manera profesional, debido a su altura.

Mi padre Shoyo dice que me parezco mucho a mi otro padre, que soy una versión femenina de él cuando era joven, y que Hiro vendrías ser él. Nuestra relación de hermanos es muy parecida a la de nuestros padres, y ahora que lo pienso, hasta nos ponemos apodos parecidos: "Bakane" (una mezcla de "baka" y Akane para los que no entendieron) y "Hiro-boke".

Tanaka Naomi es mi mejor amiga, casualmente sus padres, Ennoshita Chikara y Tanaka Ryunnosuke, fueron senpais de mis padres. Ella está en segundo año y es bloqueadora central, es una chica calmada, nada que ver con su hermana mayor de dieciocho años, Tanaka Sakura, fue nuestra senpai el año pasado, ¡era muy alocada! Naomi dice que ella vendría ser más como Ennoshita-san y su hermana como Ryunnosuke.

Después está mi archienemiga de por vida, Tsukishima Haruka, es una… mejor no decir que es, se preguntaran ¿Por qué la odio y es mi archienemiga? Simple, ¡se vive burlando de mí! Dice que soy mandona y me apoda "reina" como lo hacía su padre con el mío. Es alta, muy alta, mide 1,87 cm, tiene ojos miel, usa lentes y su cabello es rubio y largo, casi siempre lo lleva en una trenza, al igual que yo tiene un hermano menor en primer año y está unido al club de voleibol, se llama Tsukishima Hotaru, es bloqueador central y experto en los saques flotantes. Es hija de unos excompañeros de mis padres, Tsukishima Kei y Yamaguchi Tadashi, que coincidencia…

 **Holi! Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte. Me base un poco en la imagen de portada, Akane, Tsuneo, Yoichi, Kou y Sachihiro van a ser usados en este fic, Masato, Akihiko, Hotaru no, ya que el diseño de los dos últimos no me convencía del todo.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez… ya me conocen, soy Kageyama Akane, supongo que les debo seguir contando mi vida. Bueno, como ya les había contado Tanaka Naomi es mi mejor amiga y Tsukishima Haruka mi archienemiga, ellas dos se ven muy seguido ya que la tía de Naomi, Tanaka Saeko, y el tío de Haruka, Tsukishima Akiteru, están casados y tienen una hija que está en primaria. Yo también veo a muy seguido a Tsukishima, su padre y los míos juegan en la selección de voleibol japonesa, el otro padre de Haruka, Yamaguchi Tadashi, da clases en Miyagi a los niños pequeños, de vez en cuanto lo veo y lo saludo, me cae bien, nada que ver a su esposo. De hecho, el me enseñó a hacer el saque flotante y cuando era más chica me daba clases.

Cambiando de tema, muchas veces tenemos entrenamiento con el equipo masculino de voleibol, digamos que no son mis entrenamientos favoritos, sobre todo la parte de ver al capitán, Sawamura Yukine, según mis compañeras de clase, "el más guapo de la escuela" yo mas bien lo veo como una copia de Sugawara-san pero con cabello negro, sus padres fueron senpais de los míos, ahora Sugawara-san es entrenador de una escuela media, y Sawamura-san es el entrenador del equipo masculino de voleibol de la preparatoria Karasuno.

 _Un miércoles, en el entrenamiento de las chicas_

\- ¡chicas vengan todas les tengo que contar algo antes de empezar! – nos llamó Takayama-sensei, nuestra entrenadora.

\- ¿Qué sucede sensei?

\- escuchen bien, en unos minutos va a venir el equipo masculino a practicar con nosotras – se escucharon unos gritos de emoción de mis compañeras porque podrían ver a Yukine.

\- bueno, como les iba diciendo – la sensei se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta del gimnasio se abrió dejando ver a Sawamura-sensei y a su hijo.

\- ¿se puede pasar? – la sensei asintió con la cabeza - ¡chicos ya pueden pasar! – luego de entrar todos nos pusimos, y adivinen que, Yukine SE SENTÓ AL LADO MÍO, para colmo Naomi y mi propio hermano me "shipean" con él, ¿el por qué? No tengo idea.

\- bien, como ya les habrá contado Takayama, vamos a practicar juntos, si resulta lo volveremos a hacer – ojalá que no resulte – y si no, bueno, ya saben – luego se puso a explicar que íbamos a hacer. –

\- Akane y Yukine se van a casar ~ laralalalara ~ – cantaba mi molesto hermano, Naomi le hacía coro.

\- ¡ya cállense! – exclamé y le di una patada a mi hermano, Yukine miraba divertido.

\- puede ser que se haga realidad – decía Azumane Tsuneo, la estrella de los chicos, un chico enérgico y sociable, hijo de Azumane Asahi y Nishinoya Yuu.

Después de noquear a Tsuneo y golpear otra vez a mi hermano, Sawamura-sensei anunció que íbamos a hacer un partido, chicos vs chicas, pero un rato antes mi celular empezó a sonar, vi el número que figuraba y…

Ay no.

Corté y volvió a llamar, no me quedó otra que atender.

\- ¿hola?

\- HOLAAA CARIÑOOO~~ ¿CÓMO ESTÁS? AKA-CHAN, ¡AQUÍ TU INIGUALABLE SENPAI! – por dios que irritable voz.

\- escucha, estoy en el entrenamiento, ¿no podrías llamar después?

\- ¡AY NO SEAS TAN CRUEL CON TU SENPAI AKA-CHAN! DIME CARIÑO, ¿ALGÚN CHICO GUAPO? – empecé a morderme el labio, no había otra persona en el mundo más irritable.

\- te estoy diciendo que ahora no puedo hablar.

\- PEROOO AKA-CHAN ¡HACE UN MONTÓN QUE NO HABLAMOS!

\- pero nada, me tengo que ir, aparte seguro que nos vemos en el entrenamiento de mis padres hoy.

\- primero de todo, no voy a ir yo ya que tengo que darles clase particular a mis queridos kohais de primer año, y segundo… no tengo segunda razón ¡PERO NO IMPORTA! ¡quiero hablar contigo Aka-chan!

\- ¿sabes cuánto agradezco que no hayamos ido a la misma preparatoria no?

\- ¡que cruel Aka-chan! ¡AUCH ESO DUELE YOICHI! – ya me podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando, pobre Yoichi, no sé cómo puede aguantar esa voz todo el día.

\- eso te pasa por idiota – decía Yoichi.

\- ok, ok, tengo que irme Aka-chan, ¡PERO NO CREAS QUE TE HAZ LIBERADO DE MÍ!

\- si si, ADIÓS – corté por fin, ¡que irritante!

Seguro se preguntarán con quien estaba hablando, pues, estaba hablando con el irritante Oikawa Sachihiro. Fue mi senpai en la escuela media junto con su hermano mellizo Oikawa Yoichi. Los hermanos Oikawa tienen una relación muy parecida a la de sus padres, Iwaizumi Hajime y Oikawa Tooru, Sachihiro la "Drama King" y Yoichi teniéndose que aguantar las estupideces de su hermano. Sus padres se dedican al voleibol al igual que los míos, gracias a eso conozco a Oikawa Tooru desde que nací, me llama "Aka-chan" al igual que Sachihiro. Sachihiro se molesta mucho porque no lo llamo "senpai". Yoichi siempre me pareció una persona admirable como Iwaizumi-san, no cualquiera puede vivir con Sachihiro y Oikawa-san a la vez. Ambos hermanos van a la preparatoria Aoba Johsai, Yoichi como la estrella del equipo y vice-capitán y Sachihiro como capitán y armador oficial – ahora que lo pienso los capitanes son con los que menos quiero estar – mi hermano admira mucho a Sachihiro, son amigos de hecho, cada vez que lo ve grita: "¡SACHIHIRO-SENPAI!" y él responde "¡HOLA CHIBI-CHAN!" "¿Cómo anda mi kohai favorito?" y luego me dice "deberías aprender de tu hermano, ¡él si me llama senpai!", siempre lo mismo.

Luego de que por fin cortara con ese idiota, empezamos el partido:

 **EQUIPO FEMENINO:**

 **TANAKA NAOMI – BLOQUEADORA CENTRAL – ESTRELLA – SEGUNDO AÑO – NÚMERO 5.**

 **TSUKISHIMA HARUKA – BLOQUEADORA CENTRAL – SEGUNDO AÑO – NÚMERO 10.**

 **AKIYAMA AYAME – PUNTA RECEPTOR – TERCER AÑO – VICE-CAPITANA – NÚMERO 9.**

 **KAGEYAMA AKANE – ARMADORA – SEGUNDO AÑO – NÚMERO 6.**

 **KOIZUMI MIDORI – LÍBERO – PRIMER AÑO – NÚMERO 2.**

 **YUKIMURA KAORI – OPUESTO – TERCER AÑO – CAPITANA – NÚMERO 1.**

 **IKEJIRI HARUMI – PUNTA RECEPTOR (NO OFICIAL) – PRIMER AÑO – NÚMERO 3.**

 **EQUIPO MASCULINO:**

 **SAWAMURA YUKINE – ARMADOR – TERCER AÑO – NÚMERO 1.**

 **AZUMANE TSUNEO – PUNTA RECEPTOR – TERCER AÑO – ESTRELLA – NÚMERO 4.**

 **TSUKISHIMA HOTARU – BLOQUEADOR CENTRAL – PRIMER AÑO – NÚMERO 12.**

 **KAGEYAMA HIRO – BLOQUEADOR CENTRAL – PRIMER AÑO – NÚMERO 10.**

 **AKEMI YOSHIDA – OPUESTO – TERCER AÑO – VICE-CAPITÁN – NÚMERO 3.**

 **NISHIMURA SHIGERU – LÍBERO – SEGUNDO AÑO – NÚMERO 5.**

Sorprendentemente al final las chicas ganamos el partido, ahora se lo voy a recordar a mi hermano todo el tiempo para hacerlo sentir mal (¿Qué? Así funciona nuestra relación de hermanos).

Luego para mi mala suerte, Sawamura-sensei nos informó que lo volveríamos hacer, ya que notó que había dado frutos, así que practicar con los chicos se volvió algo habitual, le fui a reclamar a nuestra sensei, pero ella estaba de acuerdo (aunque me parece que ella solo le interesaba ver a Sawamura-sensei, a pesar de que sabía que estaba casado con Sugawara-san y tenía un hijo con él, no perdía ni una oportunidad para estar a solas con él, hasta se pasó todo el entrenamiento mirándolo y coqueteándole de vez en cuando).

\- ¿sabes reina? Deberías ir con tu novio, te está esperando – me empezó a molestar Tsukishima.

\- cállate, poste de luz con patas

\- uuuuuuhhh se enojó la tsundere – ahora era mi hermano, ya va a ver.

\- cállate tú también, Hiro-boke, sabes que le puedo decir a Koizumi tu amor por ella – le saqué la lengua, él hizo lo mismo.

Después estábamos Naomi y yo caminando hacía su casa, me iba a quedar a dormir.

\- Oye, Harumi faltó otra vez al entrenamiento, así nunca va a avanzar y alcanzar la titularidad – comenté.

\- pero si Harumi nunca faltó…

\- ¿eh? ¿hoy vino? No la vi en ningún momento.

\- si es que… es muy tímida y callada

\- pues tendrá que participar más, si no, tendrá que irse y buscarse otro club.

\- no digas eso.

\- es la verdad, solo digo lo mejor para ella.

\- te pareces mucho a Kageyama-san.

\- ¿eh?

\- él seguro hubiera dicho lo mismo - dijo sonriendo.

\- tu siempre comparando… ¿en serio estás segura de que Harumi fue? – insistí.

\- segurísima, sinceramente me sorprende que sea tan tímida, el otro día vi a su madre y me enteré de que fue capitana del equipo de voleibol cuando tus padres estaban en primero.

\- ¿en serio?

\- sí. Se llama Michimiya Yui, también me pareció raro no se dedicó al voleibol, es abogada y trabaja mayormente en Tokio, por eso nunca la vemos.

\- Michimiya Yui… me suena el nombre. ¿Y su padre?

\- vive y trabaja en Miyagi, se llama Ikejiri Hayato. También jugó voleibol.

\- ya veo…

\- cambiando de tema, hace unos días vi a tus padres en televisión.

\- ah sí, es que estuvieron en Tokio para visitar a unos amigos, me invitaron a ir para que conozca a los hijos de esa pareja pero teníamos exámenes importantes, de paso tuvieron un partido y se quedaron más días, viajan muy seguido allá.

\- ajá, ahora que lo pienso casi nunca están en tu casa ¿verdad?

\- depende la época del año, pero igual tienes razón, casi nunca están en casa, a veces me gustaría que pasen más tiempo con mi hermano y conmigo – dije cabizbaja.

\- ¿en vacaciones también viajan mucho?

\- sí, casi siempre tienen torneos en otros países, pero nos llevan así nos quedamos más tiempo y nos hacemos unas vacaciones, es más, este verano tienen un torneo en Estados Unidos, están planeando quedarse más días para poder pasear, lo único malo es que…

\- ¿es qué?

\- que tendríamos que pasar esas vacaciones con Sachichiro y su hermano, ya que Oikawa-san también va ir, y supongo que también con Haruka y Hotaru, peor aún – dije tocándome la cabeza imaginándome esas vacaciones. Naomi rio.

\- bueno, ustedes al menos salen, nosotros todos los años acampamos en el patio de mi casa – dijo riéndose, yo también me uní.

\- jaja cierto, me contaste.

\- sí, oye, espero que mi tía y no se haya emborrachado de nuevo, no quiero lidiar con ella, para colmo anima a Sakura para que tome también.

\- jaja, un momento, ¿tus tíos están en tu casa?

\- sí, de visita con mi prima. ¿sabes? Hace unos días mi hermana se hizo otro piercing…

\- tu hermana es una loca de los piercings ¿Dónde se lo hizo?

\- en el ombligo, también se cortó el cabello un poco y la mitad se lo rapó.

\- idéntica a tu padre – y ahí las dos nos pusimos a reír.

 **¡OYA OYA OYA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que mal jaja ok no *le pegan por estúpida* bien acá el segundo cap de HIJOS, estaba pensando en poner KiyoYachi ¿Qué les parece? El próximo capítulo va a ser narrado desde el punto de vista de Yukine, incluí a la hija de Michimiya porque va a ser importante en el próximo capítulo narrado desde el punto de viste del hijo del DaiSuga, les hago un pequeño spoiler… hubo un conflicto en el pasado entre Daichi y Michimiya, con Suga involucrado, ahora saquen teorías (? t** **ambién les digo que la pareja a la que Kageyama y Hinata iban a visitar en Tokio, eran Kuro y Kenma, bien ahora sí** **¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Sawamura Yukine, hoy les voy a contar un poco de lo que es de mi vida.

Como ya dije antes, me llamo Yukine, tengo 17 años y voy a tercer año de la preparatoria Karasuno. Soy el capitán del equipo de voleibol y el armador oficial, no tengo hermanos, soy hijo de Sawamura Daichi y Sugawara Koushi, ambos fueron capitán y vice-capitán en sus tiempos en la preparatoria. Los excompañeros de mis padres siempre me dicen que soy una copia de mi padre Koushi pero con cabello negro. Mido 1, 78 cm, suelo llevarme bien con todo el mundo, exceptuando a Akane (yo la trato bien ¡ella es la que me gruñe como un perro!) pero sé que algún día lograre ganarme su amistad, aunque ya han pasado dos años desde que la conozco, pero no me importa.

Mi vida fuera de la preparatoria es como la de un adolescente normal, mis padres vuelven en el mismo horario que yo de sus trabajos, después de todo mi papá es mi entrenador, y mi mamá (suelo decirle así a pesar de ser hombre) es entrenador de una escuela media no tan lejos de nuestra casa, por eso a veces llega primero que nosotros a casa, y algunas veces viene a las prácticas a ayudar a mi papá.

Mi mejor amigo es Tsuneo, es mi "bro" por así decirlo, aunque también congeniamos con el hermano de Akane, Hiro, solemos hacerle bromas a ella porque nos gusta ver como se enoja con nosotros, toda una tsundere (tal vez por eso me odia…).

¿saben? Mis padres salen desde segundo año de preparatoria, pero anunciaron su relación en tercero, pero tuvieron un pequeño problema, el cual me tuvieron que contar a principio de clases.

 _Después de la primera práctica con el equipo femenino_

\- papá, ¿nos vamos? – le pregunté a mi padre que estaba guardando las llaves del gimnasio.

\- sí – dijo y partimos después de haberme despedido de Tsuneo. Caminamos un poco hasta llegar hasta esa vieja tienda donde mis padres y sus compañeros compraban bollos de carne después de los entrenamientos.

Luego de parar en aquella tienda, mi papá entró para comprar comida, mientras esperaba vi a una chica de baja estatura de ojos miel con cabello marrón corto, el cual algunos mechones los llevaba sujetados con unos broches pequeños como simulando una cola, era Harumi-chan, una jugadora del equipo femenino que no habló en todo el entrenamiento, me acerqué a ella.

\- hola – le dije con una sonrisa, ella tembló del susto.

\- h-hola Sawamura-san.

\- por favor, dime Yukine – ella me miraba con un tanto de miedo.

\- e-está bien, Y-Yukine-san – no paraba de temblar, ¿tan miedosa era?

\- ¿esperas a alguien?

\- sí, a mi mamá – por fin había dejado de mirarme con tanto temor.

\- oh ya veo – sonreí nuevamente - ¿vives cerca de acá?

\- no tanto – sonrió levemente – vivo en una casa pequeña lejos de Karasuno, casi fuera de Miyagi.

\- ya veo… entonces si vives tan lejos, ¿Por qué viniste a estudiar a Karasuno? – Harumi iba hablar, pero la tuve que interrumpir.

\- lo siento, eso sonó grosero, quise decir que…

\- lo entiendo – esta vez me interrumpió ella – me lo preguntan seguido… mis padres, bueno, en realidad solo mi madre, decidió que venga a Karasuno porque ella también fue a esta preparatoria, le tiene cariño, además, fue capitana del equipo de voleibol – hizo una pausa – y me dijo que me uniera al equipo de voleibol, porque… supuso que eso aumentaría mi autoestima y me ayudaría a ser más sociable y menos tímida – dijo mirando en dirección al suelo con un toque de vergüenza.

\- pues, tu madre tiene razón – ella me miró confundida – unirte a un club puede hacer que cambies mucho, por ejemplo, a mí me hizo ver con otros ojos al voleibol, como mis padres lo jugaban pensaba que era simplemente un deporte, pero cuando empecé a jugar en el club… me di cuenta de que era más que un deporte – justo en ese momento un autor rojo se estaciona frente a nosotros.

\- es mi madre – me avisa – supongo que me tengo que ir – después de eso, baja la madre de Harumi del auto rojo con un bolso colgando de su hombro derecho, era una mujer que no medía más de 1,70 cm, llevaba una blusa blanca y jeans azules, su cabello era marrón como el de su hija, y corto. Primero miró a su hija y luego a mí, por alguna razón su mirada cambió al verme.

\- hola mamá

\- hola cariño, ¿Cómo…? – le iba a preguntar cómo le había ido en el colegio, pero se calló de repente al ver a mi papá salir de la tienda, este también se sorprendió. Hubo un silencio incómodo interrumpido por mi padre.

\- ¿M-Michimiya?

\- ¿S-Sawamura? – hubo otro silencio incómodo de unos pocos segundos, otra vez fue mi padre el primero en hablar.

\- cuanto tiempo… - fue lo que se le ocurrió decir.

\- sí… más de 10 años – se la podía ver un tanto frustrada cundo dijo eso.

\- más de 10 largos años… haz cambiado mucho.

\- bueno, no iba a tener 18 años para siempre – dijo un poco ofendida, cruzándose de brazos.

\- no yo… no lo quise decir así – ella lo interrumpió.

\- no importa – dijo aún más frustrada – no… no importa – repitió. Otra vez ese silencio, ella habló.

\- así que… tienes un hijo – dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño y observándome a la vez.

\- sí…

\- con " _él"_ ¿verdad? – mi papá asintió – sí… se parecen mucho.

\- tú también tienes una hija – hizo una pausa – Ikejiri Harumi ¿no?... ya veo… te casaste con Ikejiri – Michimiya se sorprendió, como si le hubiesen leído la mente.

\- trabajas en Karasuno…

\- exacto, soy el entrenador del equipo de voleibol masculino – cuando dijo "entrenador de voleibol" el rostro de esa mujer cambió.

\- te dedicaste al voleibol… - apretó los puños con fuerza – Harumi, nos vamos – la tomó de la mano y la metió al auto, abrió la puerta para subir ella, pero antes miró a mi padre y le dijo casi en susurro "fue… tu culpa, no lo olvides" y se metió en el auto, arranco y se fue.

\- papá… ¿Qué fue eso? – suspiró.

\- una excompañera de la escuela media… y de la preparatoria también.

\- oh… ya veo, ¿y por qué lucía enojada contigo?

\- resumiéndotelo... habíamos hecho una promesa cuando estábamos en la escuela media, y yo por estar con Suga no la pude cumplir… por eso se enojó conmigo y con Suga, discutimos y perdimos el contacto al graduarnos – esto lo dijo con un tanto de culpa. Estaba seguro de que no me mentía, pero sabía que faltaban detalles importantes, y si había algo que me describía muy bien, es que si quiero saber algo no paro hasta conseguirlo (a veces puedo llegar a ser muy pesado con esos temas).

Por ese mismo motivo hice todo lo posible para saber que me ocultaban mis padres (a veces creo encontrar la respuesta al por qué no le caigo bien a Akane), pero no pude sacarles la verdad de sus bocas. Hasta que pasaron exactamente dos semanas y media que me contaron un poco más del tema

\- (suspiro) no vas a parar hasta que te lo cuente, ¿verdad? – yo asentí con la cabeza – bien… ella no solo se enojó conmigo porque rompí la promesa, si no porque también por culpa de ese hecho no se dedicó al voleibol, como teníamos los dos planeado. Supuestamente habíamos prometido ir a la misma universidad, a estudiar la misma carrera, y dedicarnos al voleibol, todo juntos, pero… días antes de graduarnos le dije que no podía ir a la misma universidad que planeamos, en Tokio, porque me quedaría en Miyagi a estudiar con Suga en la misma universidad. Por mi culpa se decepcionó y estudió otra carrera, abogacía. También se casó con un excompañero de la escuela media, Hayato Ikejiro, que supongo que se habrá cruzado en la universidad en Tokio, y se habrán enamorado y casado y… ya sabes – terminó con un tono de culpa otra vez, ahora me preguntaba el cómo iban a hacer para mirarse a los ojos ya que voy a la misma escuela que su hija.

 **En mi mente, la idea del conflicto con Michimiya no sonaba taaan dramática XD aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de los fans de Yui, ni digo que Michimiya sea un mal personaje (ósea, si me cae mal, pero… ustedes me entienden xD), estoy releyendo lo que escribí y creo que quedó demasiado trágico para Yui XD y tenía en mente una idea más dramática aún, pero terminé borrándolo porque quedó aparte de medio feo, muy ofensivo para ella (tan malvada no me crean). Pensé en hacer cannon el IkeYui (¿se llama así el ship?), porque Hayato era el único personaje que encajaba con Yui, además de Daichi. Probablemente el próximo cap siga siendo narrado por Yukine (y quien sabe… tal vez por Michimiya también), y ya pronto va a venir el cap narrado por Tsukishima Haruka 7w7, también tengo planeado una segunda parte TsukiYama de "Adorable" con la misma temática 7w7, aaahh y también un KageHina del cual tengo unos párrafos, un Daisuga por el cumple de mami Suga y un AU que no sé si voy a subir más el nuevo cap de "¿Cambiamos de cuerpo?" que lo tengo planeado y solo me falta escribir… me encantaría subirlos todos juntos pero con la escuela no puedo :'v.**

 **Debería dejar de hacer estas notas finales más largas que el capítulo :'v.**

 **Y como siempre, me despido hasta la próxima ¡nos leemos pronto! (espero xD)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Haikyu! Next Generations**_

 _ **Parte 4**_

Hola.

 _Escritora: di algo más :v_

Hola, no tengo ganas de hacer esto.

 _Cuenta tu vida o te despido :v_

Está bien – dijo resignada – Mi nombre es Tsukishima Haruka, tengo 16 años y voy al karasuno…

 _Así me gusta._

Cállate – me calló – soy hija de Tsukishima Kei y Yamaguchi Tadashi. Estoy en segundo año y voy a la misma clase que la reina mejor conocida como Akane. Tengo un hermano menor llamado Hotaru, rubio y de pecas, al igual que yo. Pero sin lentes. Soy bloqueadora central en el equipo de voleibol, me uní sólo porque mis padres lo practicaban.

Sinceramente, no veo el voleibol como algo más que una actividad. Pero mi padre, Kei, me dice que cambiaré de opinión algún día. Me contó que él tenía los mismos pensamientos a su edad, pero en un campamento el famoso "Bokuto Kotaro" le hizo cambiar su opinión respecto a este deporte.

No lo sé, dudo encontrar a ese alguien que me haga cambiar mi forma de ver el deporte.

Cambiemos de tema, esto aburre. Mejor les recuerdo mi odio hacia la reina Akane.

¿El por qué la odio? Pues porque es odiosa y punto. Una amargada…

 _Pero tú eres igual en ese sentido :v_

Pero yo soy una persona normal y ella no. Esa es la diferencia :v

 _Lo que tú digas. Ahora cuenta lo del partido, amargashima 2.0_

Pues, hace una semana tuvimos un partido con el Aona Johsai. Perdimos. Gracias a que nuestra querida Ikejiri no pudo recibir ninguno de los saques de una tal Matsukawa.

 _ **Narro yo**_

No tenía nada en contra de Ikejiri, pero de verdad le molestaba que por su culpa perdieran contra el Aoba. Pero de todos modos no le dijo nada. Se llevaba bastante bien con ella, porque era la única que le parecía normal, aparte de las senpais de tercer año. Sólo que era demasiado tímida para su gusto, aún así más de una vez han hablado, porque Ikejiri veía a Haruka como una senpai muy agradable, aunque para Akane fuera todo lo contrario.

\- Lo siento… - se disculpó Ikejiri con Haruka. Ya había terminado el partido y se encontraban en la entrada del Aoba.

\- ¿por qué te disculpas?

\- porque a causa de mis errores perdimos… no practiqué mucho porque sabía que no tenía posibilidades de entrar a jugar, pero cuando me dijeron que Akiyama-senpai se había lesionado y por ende tenía que jugar yo ya era tarde como para practicar…

\- no te preocupes – fue todo lo que se limitó a decir, no era muy buena apoyando a los demás, peor cuando en realidad si le molestaba aquello de Ikejiri y tenía que mentir – todos cometemos errores… mírala a Akane, ella los hace todo el tiempo – Ikejiri simplemente soltó una pequeña carcajada con lo último. Iba a agradecer, pero un grito se lo impidió.

\- YA CÁLLATE OIKAWA JUNIOR, ALÉJATE DE MÍ – exclamó como era de esperarse, Akane.

\- PERO YO SÓLO QUIERO UN ABRAZO DE AKA-CHAN ~ - Sachihiro al terminar de decir esto, recibió una patada de parte de su hermano mellizo, Yoichi, quien había aparecido de la nada.

\- Gracias, empiezo a pensar que tienes un sensor que te avisa cuando tu hermano está haciendo alguna estupidez, ¿o sólo es tu conexión de mellizo mayor? – comentó Akane.

\- tal vez. O simplemente lo heredé – Akane automáticamente se acordó de Iwaizumi y el cómo había para soportar a Oikawa.

 _ **Terminé de narrar yo :v**_

Haruka: Realmente te odio

 **Gracias, me lo dicen seguido :v**

 **¿En qué estaba? Ah sí, ¡hola lectores! *le tiran tomates, piedras, y una chancla por no actualizar :v* sorry por no actualizar :'v ahora tendrán capítulos más seguidos ya que voy hacerlos más cortos, algo así como que cada personaje tenga un blog y los caps fueran esos blogs (?) No sé si me explico :'v.**

 **Ah, y cambié el título y portada de la historia, porque "Hijos" era lo menos original que se me pudo haber ocurrido :'v así que le plagié el título a Masashi Kishimoto xd, sí, el título hace referencia a "Boruto: Naruto next generations".**

 **También les prometo que actualizaré la mayoría de mis historias antes que comience marzo, ya que en ese mes comienzan mis clases :'v). Empezaré a escribir desde hoy al martes y ya el 9 de febrero volveré de mis vacaciones y publicaré caps :D así que ya saben, probablemente entre el 9 y el 1 de marzo haya un maratón 7u7.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido ~**


End file.
